Saloon Menu
Beverages/Non-Alcoholic - 1 bronze pc. unless otherwise noted *Coffee *Tea (Iced, Hot, Lemon, Sweet, Beef) *Juice (Carrot, Grape, Pineapple, Lemonade, Blueberry) *Sarsaparilla *Shirley Temple *Roy Rogers *Coca-Cola (Coca-Cola, Orange, Diet) *Pepsi-Cola (Pepsi, Pepsi-Light, Perfect) *Slice (Grape, Orange) *Mr Pibb *7-Up *dnL *Canada Dry or Vernors *Crush (Orange, Grape, Peach) *Kool-Aid (Cherry, Strawberry, Watermelon) *YooHoo *Root beer *Birch beer *Cracked Ice, served with spoon *Nugget Ice, served with spoon Beverages/Alcoholic, priced as noted Basic Alcohols - ''2 bronze pc '''Whiskey' *Wild Turkey Kentucky Bourbon *Jameson *Spiced *Dark *Light *Coconut *Black Snake *Fire *MacCutcheon *Chocolate Schapps *Peach *Pear *Butterscotch Liqueur *Baileys *Kahlúa *Triple Sec *Pear *Southern Comfort *Midori Vodka *Straight *Vanilla *Apple *Strawberry *Bakon *Crimson *PB&J *Vanilla *Dutch Chocolate *Referent *Big Dill Rice Wine *Ang Jiu *Sake *Sato Misc *Shōchū *Soju *Rompope *Chocolate Donut Stout *Yogurito *Coppers Gin *Pumpkin Spice Ale *Honey Lager *Winter's Bourbon Cask Ale *Tequiza *Black Yukon Sucker Punch Beer *German *Irish *Pißwasser *Budweiser *Bud Dry *Miller *Ginger Beer *Butterbeer *Pizza Beer *Spruce Beer *Coor's Extra Gold *Keystone Ice *Weizenbier *Molson Canadian Ice American Wine - 5 bronze pc '' *Red *White *Raspberry *Port Cocktails - 5 bronze pc. '' Cocktails must be specified to bartender and use the available alcohols and ingredients, including juices Syrups *Coconut *Strawberry *Chocolate *Vanilla *Orgeat *Ginger *Lime *Mint Juices *Carrot *Tomato *Grape *Cranberry *Pineapple *Lemonade *Madrit *Appletini Breakfast: 2 bronze pc. *Bacon and Eggs, Fried *Fruit Cocktail and Cereal+Milk (G.I. Joe Action All-Stars, Sugar Pops, Froot Loops, Kaboom or Frosted/Corn Flakes) *Sugared Oranges-or-Peaches + Vanilla Ice Cream *Browned Sausage Links, Coffee, Milk. *Waffles or Pancakes and Bacon, Coffee *Honey Apple Griddle Cakes, Whipped Cream *Omelet (Vegetable, Ham, Sausage, Country or Cheese), Bacon *Steak or Ham and Eggs, Coffee, Milk Lunch: 3 bronze pc. *Soup of the Day (Fish, Meat, Vegetable) *Stew of the Day (Fish, Meat, Vegetable) *Vegetable/Fruit of the Day *Cold Sandwiches w/Fries or Vegetable Choice (Turkey, Chicken, Ham, Beef, Peanut Butter) *Hot Sandwiches w/Fries or Vegetable Choice (Beef, Grilled Cheese, Chicken) *Burgers (See Burger Menu) *Pieburgers w/Fries or Vegetable Choice *Campfire Chips & Salsa * Polish Trail Dogs w/Fries or Soup *2 Slices Frosted Sandwich Loaf *Pizza (Cheese, Ground Beef, or Pepperoni) *Chicken Strips and Hot Crossed Spuds *Fried Chicken Sandwich *Buffalo Wings Dinner: 5 bronze pc. *Cold Sandwiches w/Fries or Vegetable Choice (Turkey, Chicken, Ham) *Hot Sandwiches w/Fries or Vegetable Choice (Beef, Grilled Cheese, Pork) *Burger (See Burger Menu) *Meat of Day, Apple, Walnut, Celery + Soup *Deep Dish Chicken & Potato Pie *Beef Steak + Onions or Chips *Pork Chop + Fries and Vegetables *Fish & Chips *Hunter's Special *Large Salad (Fruit or Garden) *Grilled Chicken, Breast or Strips *Fried Chicken, Pieces *Beef Louisiana *Pizza (Cheese, Ground Beef, or Pepperoni) *Baked Potato Skins, w/Choice of Side *4 Sliders Served On Mollasses Roll w/Fries *Side Platter, your choice 4 sides Burgers: Prices Per Lunch or Dinner Menu, Served With Fries Or Onion Rings *Pub Burger: Meat, lettuce, tomato, pickle, onion *BBQ Bacon Burger: Meat, bacon, cheese, bbq sauce *Blue Bonnet: Bleu Cheese, Bacon, Meat *Hangover: Bacon, Fried Egg, Meat, Tomato, Wing Sauce, Cheese *Cheese: American or Cheddar, Meat *Half & Half: 50/50 Ground Beef/Bacon Patty, Cheese, Bacon *Spicy: Jalapeno, Meat, Pepperjack, Peppers *Bare Bones: Meat, No Toppings *Create Your Own *Tempeh Burger *Veggie Burger *Tofu Burger Side Orders: 2 bronze pc. *4 slices, Bacon *4 patties or links, Sausage *Ham *2 Eggs *Hash Brows *Half Order Pancakes, Waffles or French Toast *Toast *Pizza Peppers *Frankfurter Pie *2 Biscuits *Rice (Fried, Steamed or Spanish) *Beer Battered Peppers * Bread & Garlic Butter *Sweetheart Salad *Fries (Curly, Wavy, Steak Cut or Hot Crossed) *Matchstick Sweet Potato Fries *Fried Pickle Spears *Onion Rings *Guacamole *Chili *Baked Potato (Loaded or Unloaded) *Jallapeno Poppers *Mozerella Sticks *Slider Burger, Mollasses Bun *Baked Pretzel, w/Mustard Dessert: 2 bronze pc. *Mollasses Bread *Cocoa and Nut Bananas *Midnight Rum Cake *Pineapple Pudding *California Shortcake *Pie (Cherry or Chocolate) *Cookie of The Day: **Sunday -Sugar Cookies **Monday -Lemon Shortbread **Tuesday -Oatmeal (no raisins) **Wednesday -Molasses Crinkle **Thursday -Sugar Cookies **Friday -Snickerdoodles **Saturday -Chocolate Chip *Strawberry or Chocolate Milkshake *Cola or Root Beer Float *Cupcakes *Magic Brownies (Contain Marijuana) *Apple Dumplings *Jello Mold Of The Day *Iced Lemons *Applesauce Tobacco Products: Priced As Marked *Cigarettes: Lark, Camel, Marlboro, Doral, CoK, Redwood (3 pc brnz, pack. 15 pc, carton) *Cigars: General, Diamond Crown (2 pc brnz, cigar) *Cannabis: Ask for pricing and strains. Category:Menus Category:Saloon